Ares vs Athena
by deepsrani
Summary: When Clarisse beats Annabeth at something clever, it's true, Ares feels the need to gloat, and what better way then infront of the Gods. Well the ones there. Who also have their own secrets to tell. Couples mentioned


**This is the interlude in the middle of the second chapter of my other story Collisions. **

**It doesn't matter if you haven't read it, but I just had to make this. **

*******Olympus********

"Yes. Yes. I rule you suck" Ares said while playing with his sword. Athena was sitting opposite him and was not impressed when she came in. He had been saying it for the past five minutes, even though he had started before she came in so she wondered when he had started.

"Will you desist!" She snapped.

"No." he said and carried on.

"What is the racket? If you're going to sing at least make it good." Apollo said coming in.

"You finish your job?" Athena asked her half brother. Although Ares was her other half brother, as well as Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus.

"No but I could hear him from New England so I had to see who was making such an awful noise."

"I'm not making a song. I'm bloating." Ares said.

"About what, your latest achievement in the national stupid contest?" Athena said back.

"Nope. Guess, I bet you never could."

"Why don't we call everyone and then we can all give one guess." Apollo proposed.

"Yes." Ares said quickly.

"No." Athena said standing up. The god of war always wanted a way to make her seem less clever.

"I say yes too. You're out voted Athena."

"And you already gave your guess." Ares said and Athena sat back into her throne.

"Ok. Let me just tell Hermes." Apollo said and fiddled on his phone.

"Prepare to lose Athena."

"You wish Ares."

"Your loss."

Within the next ten minutes most of the gods were in the throne room.

"Hades couldn't come; apparently Nico had a fight at school so Hades is rewarding him." Hermes started standing in the middle of the thrones. "Dionysus couldn't be bothered as he said there was no actual point. Seriously I think dad should lessen his sentence, he's losing his edge and there may be a time when he can't give the best parties." Hermes said and Apollo gasped.

"No, that can't happen." Apollo said.

"Artemis couldn't leave her hunters so refused."

"How like her." Hera said.

"Shut up about my sister." Apollo shouted.

"What are you going to do Apollo? Throw a fit."

"Do you want to see a fit." He said back taking a bow and arrow.

"Poseidon said the fishes were having a war so he needed to solve it, father Zeus wanted to visit the earth, Hestia wanted to keep her fire going. And lastly Hephaestus said he just didn't want to." Hermes finished.

"Thank me." Aphrodite said, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's my son you know, and your husband." Hera said. **(She's starting to annoy me).**

"Mother cool down." Ares said back, fire in his eyes and a huge smirk on his face.

"He isn't my husband, he signed the divorce papers last week." The goddess of love said back. "He said he wanted to emaciated as well, doesn't like you for throwing him down the side of Mount Olympus." She added.

"Ahhh." Hera screamed and stormed out of the room. **(Yeh!)**

"And lastly Lady Hera had chosen to leave." Apollo said.

"Hey. That's my job." Hermes said to his half brother, who then held his hand up in mock surrender. "And lastly Lady Hera had chosen to leave."

"Why are we all here?" Demeter asked being the only older one.

"Ares started gloating and won't say what so we all have to guess." Apollo said informing everyone.

"Athena would never guess the answer." Aphrodite stated.

"That is why she isn't playing. She already guessed wrong." Ares said leaning towards the goddess of love then leaning back into the throne.

"You guessed wrong?" Demeter asked shocked, putting a hand to her mouth for emphasis. Athena had always been right.

"Don't look so shocked." Athena snapped.

"You want it to seem as if you always get the answer wrong." Hermes asked.

"Act shocked." And all the gods, expect Ares, put their hands to their mouths and gasped.

"Can we start? because I have people that need to fall in love." Aphrodite said.

"Just send Eros, he is such a good little child." Ares said back, and smiled as if there was some hidden joke.

"What's with the smile?" Athena asked, getting an idea.

"Nothing." He didn't say it quickly. Being alive for 3000 years has its advantages.

"Well, I wanna give my idea." Apollo said.

" 'Wanna' really? You've been spending too much time with your mortals." Athena said.

"So have you by the looks of your cabin." Apollo said back and Athena became quiet. "As I was saying before I was interrupted." He shot a glare at Athena. "I think you found a new plaything, and your dumping Aphrodite." He finished.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and then Ares starting laughing. "No where near, well actually a little. But I have not got a new plaything, and I'm not dumping my current plaything any time soon." He finished flashing a smile at the goddess of love who looked offended at being called a 'plaything'.

"You didn't do any better did you?" Athena said to Apollo who started smiling insanely.

"Me next." Hermes said. "You found a new CD that you can't stop listening to."

Apollo started laughing. "Not everyone's like you. Maybe you should put that I-pod I got you away."

"Never." And dug a hand into his pocket to find his I-pod still there.

"Ladies." Ares said being abnormally polite.

"You killed Percy Jackson." Demeter said Ares started to dance.

"I'm right?" Demeter asked shocked.

"No but I'm just thinking how great that would be." Ares said back.

"For once I actually agree with you. If Percy Jackson died I would be happy and even more proud of Annabeth." Athena said.

"You won't be shortly. I mean proud not anything else."

"Oh, I'm last." Aphrodite said, and everyone nodded. "Let's see, something to do with Annabeth and smarts?" Ares nodded.

"You can't help!" Athena screamed at her half brother.

"Not against the rules." George said.

"He could have helped if you asked." Martha added **(don't know the name.)**

"Be quiet you snakes." Athena said back.

"Something to do with Eros." Aphrodite continued, with Ares nodding. "Camp half blood so if you're happy someone from cabin five, the Ares one." Ares nodded again. "And your favourite half blood child is Clarisse." Ares nodded again and looked very proud at the mention of his child.

"Get on with it." Demeter said.

"Clarisse beat Annabeth at something to do with being clever." She finished

"YES!" Ares shouted and Athena groaned.

"Seriously. No stupid child of yours could beat a child of mine at something clever."

"Want to see, I had it recorded and everything, just to show you how my Clarisse beat your stupid Annabeth."

All of the god sat down and faced the front where a large TV appeared.

"Here I stole this from an electronic store." Hermes said giving a DVD player to Ares who hooked up the system.

Ares pressed play and three girls could be seen Annabeth, Clarisse and Silena **(she's alive in my fic)** walking up to the Cabins in camp half blood.

**(I'm doing it as a film thing, its easier the god input normally.)**

_Clarisse: "Her mother would kill her, and then her uncle would kill Nico, I mean after his father killed him first."_

"Their talking about…" Aphrodite started happily then stopped under Apollo's glare.

_Silena: "Never said love was going to be easy." Silena walks into her cabin. _

"You tell them girl." Demeter said.

"Why are you defending love, when it caused your daughter to spend 6 months a year in the underworld?" Athena said.

"I meant that love causes problems and solutions both of which aren't easy." She said back.

"Did you get any of that?" Ares whispered to Apollo next to him who shook his head.

_Annabeth: "Sometimes I think Aphrodite just likes making impossible yet possible couples just to hurt us."_

_Clarisse: "Not all the time." _

"I'm not that mean. Good for you Clarisse." Aphrodite said.

"She can't hear you." Hermes said.

"I'll visit her after."

_Annabeth: "Course I mean you and Chris was easy. Didn't you have to wait for him to break free of the madness phrase?"_

"Hey, that was not his fault. Do not bring my children into this." Hermes said standing up and looking like he wanted to hurt Athena for ever having Annabeth. Some green vines held him down.

"Can't have you killing an immortal. Any way I want to finish this." Demeter said.

_Clarisse: "I didn't mean me."_

_Annabeth: "Then who did you mean?" you could see Clarisse thinking._

"Let's skip this part." Ares said reaching for the remote, but Apollo grabbed it first.

"No way."

"Fine." He turned to the goddess of love. "Don't blame me."

_Clarisse: "Um…My dad and Aphrodite."_

_Annabeth: "Course I mean they have no one trying to tell on them." _

No one said anything for quiet some time.

"Not any more." Ares said and Aphrodite laughed.

"So basically it's the failure of Aphrodite willingly making the prefect couple." Hermes said, after he stopped laughing.

Ares nodded. "You might not like the next one."

_Clarisse: "You and Percy."_

_Annabeth: "Our parents hate each other, so one foot out of line and things get ugly." They both went to the Ares Cabin while Clarisse packed for something. _

"That was you." Athena turned an accusing finger at Aphrodite.

"Yes, I needed something to make you angry. That was all I had to work with." She said back.

"Where are they going?" Demeter asked, and all the gods, expect Hermes, shrugged.

"You know." Athena turned the finger to Hermes.

"Their, as in Clarisse, Annabeth and Silena, are going to England on a mission." Hermes said.

"Did you know?" Aphrodite asked Apollo. She didn't want her child going to England it was near France and she might be tempted to go back home.

"Nah. Why would I know?"

"You're the god of prophecies; shouldn't you know what prophecy they got?" Demeter asked.

"They didn't one."

"Can we please carry on?" Ares asked impatiently.

"Fine, I quite like this." Aphrodite said.

"You might like the next one." Ares said to Hermes and Apollo.

"Could you not tell us if we'll like it or not." Athena said, and the other god nodded.

_Clarisse: "Hera and Zeus. Happily married"_

_Annabeth: "Didn't stop him from having affairs and at least four kids with other women." _

"Good thing Hera and Zeus aren't here/" Demeter said, eating butter popcorn.

"I want some." Apollo wined.

"Get your own." She said back clutching the bag.

"Just for the record, I can't influence gods." Aphrodite stated. "That shouldn't even be said."

"Carrying on." Demeter said.

_Clarisse: "Romeo and Juliet." _

_Annabeth :"Both died" _

_Clarisse: "Eros and Phsye"___

"Why are they saying their names? The mortal."

"She immortal and your daughter in law." Athena said rubbing it in her face.

"She is not."

"You're about to think rather highly of your child and daughter in law by the end." Ares said, calming them down.

"In doubt it. And it's not mine it's ours."

"I know and I'm rather proud that he's my kid."

"Don't expect me to be."

"You'll see."

_Annabeth: stopped for a minutes "Doesn't count."_

"Did she just get gob smacked because of my kid." Aphrodite asked happily, but no one answered. This was obviously where it got interesting.

"No interruptions until it's finished." Ares declared.

"Fine." Athena huffed.

"What did I just say?"

_Clarisse: "Course it does."_

_Annabeth: "Fine, they only ended up together because of Aphrodite in the first place. She didn't even want them together."_

_Clarisse: "So she unwillingly made a couple, she didn't like it." _

_Annabeth: pouting "Still doesn't count." _

_Clarisse: "Yes it does. I can't believe this. A child of Ares beat a Child of Athena in something brainy. And it's about love. Ares and Aphrodite would be proud."_

The gods looked like they were itching to say something but Ares shook his head.

_Silena: "Me too." _

_Annabeth: "One time." _

_Clarisse: "The first time." _

"Now you can talk." Ares said and all the Gods started talking.

"You did not beat me." Athena said angrily. "And if you did, it was one time, like Annabeth said.

"Not your Annabeth anymore." Ares joked, and Athena walked out of the room. The other gods started laughing.

"I have to go, but I don't want to." Demeter said, and reluctantly walked out laughing.

"I'm going to go and see her." Ares said still laughing.

"Can you tell her that I can't influence gods? Oh and thanks for defending me" Aphrodite asked and he nodded.

"Tell her to tell Chris that I don't blame him." Hermes said and Ares nodded again.

"Give this to Lexi." Apollo said and held out a silver bracelet with black and silver charms. "Artemis wanted her to have it."

"What is it?" Ares asked, but Apollo refused.

"Just give it." Apollo asked, and Ares was in too good a mood to refuse.


End file.
